Operation: Black Forest III
Operation: Black Forest III was a full-scale operation, intended to intercept and disable chemical bomb parts that O. had stolen and hidden. __FORCETOC__ Teams Objectives #Locate and secure the detonator and bomb of the enemy team #Engage the enemy team #Survive the 24 hours Like all other operations, Black Forest III ended prematurely at nineteen hours. Neither team was successful in retrieving the chemical bombs. Summary Shortly after the weapons deal, the operatives received sattelite images of two intensely heated areas within Black Forest. Each heated object was no larger than a man. Instantly recognizing the heat signature as some kind of chemical weapon, investigations were carried out. It was revealed that several pounds of explosive chemicals had been stolen from a scientific research lab. Assuming O. was to blame once again, the team was dispatched to the forest with the task of recovering the bombs. Realizing the strange, permenant mind-altering drugs would take effect once they enter the forest, the team splits up, with Snake, Shitbrick, Hotshot, G.I. Joe, Duke, Van Halen, and Skel heading for the northern bomb as purple team, and Grey Fox, Grim, Scheffield, Crockett, Callaghan, and Peanut heading for the southern bomb as blue team. At 1300 purple bases down on top of a hill, woven with several trenches and natural bunkers, which Shitbrick names "Dig-In". Blue team bases down in a small clearing surrounded by a thicket of trees and brush. Each team hides their bomb and detonator in seperate places in the forest. Van Halen begins to calibrate his mobile GPS for the purple team. Snake and Shitbrick take first purple patrol, covering a large section of the forest. Snake using the magnified scope of his BAR 10 and Shitbrick using a pair of binoculars, they are unable to locate any visual sign of the enemy. As they are returning to base, they hear gunfire in the distance, along with voices. Snake and Shitbrick investigate, however they are unable to locate anything important. They make a note on where the location is, and return to base. Van Halen readies his GPS, and leaves base with Hotshot and Skel to investigate the area of the noises, while Snake and Shitbrick rest. Once reaching the general area, the patrol group stumbles upon Peanut's traps, setting off one on accident. Van Halen marks the area with his GPS, and reports the data to home base. Despite disarming and activating the tripwires and studying the location, the origin of the traps remain a mystery to purple team. While preparing for their patrol, the purple team hears a noise near their camp. Suddenly, the team spots Scheffield ascending their hill, watching the team. Snake fires and wounds Scheffield in the shoulder with the BAR 10. Scheffield runs into the bushes, and the team chases after him. G.I. Joe is wounded in the scuffle, along with Van Halen, Scheffield stealing both the P90 and Van Halen's shotgun, hiding them somewhere nearby in the bushes. Scheffield is captured shortly after. Despite intesnse interrogation at the hands of Shitbrick and Snake, Scheffield refuses to give up the location of the blue base or the stolen weapons. He also claims to have found and stolen the purple team detonator. Snake investigates this claim and finds it to be true, the detonator missing. A small search team combs the area for the weapons and detonator, with no success. The team rotates security watch on the prisoner. As night approaches, Snake, Van Halen, Skel, and G.I. Joe are guarding Scheffield as their attention begins to waiver. A honey bee begins to buzz about, and by lying about an allergy condition to bees, Scheffield successfully distracts the guard team, grabbing a knife and wounding all four of them. As he escapes, Shitbrick and Hotshot pursue hastily. Luckily, they recapture Scheffield. Scheffield begins to negotiate for his release. Realizing the need for the stolen weapons to be returned and that their team is wasting manpower guarding Scheffield, Snake, acting as team captain, decides to let Scheffield escape with a loaded M1014 in exchange for the location of the stolen supplies, to his team's dismay. The guns and detonator are recovered, and Scheffield is released into the now dark forest, hands duct taped behind his back. Van Halen and Shitbrick take forward positions behind a small bunker at the bottom of the purple base's hill, while Duke and Skel guard the main base. Hotshot, Snake, and G.I. Joe go on patrol, searching for the blue base.. Shitbrick and Van Halen notice rustling and chatter from the path ahead of their sentry position. For ten minutes they wait in suspense to hear the purple team's password "PC", or "Purple Chicken". With no response from the unidentified unit ahead, SHitbrick spots a shadowy figure move from cover and opens fire, Van Halen joins in laying down fire promptly. Recieving much more fire Shitbrick calls for retreat to the base and to hail Snake's patrol for immediate re-enfocements. Regrouping with Skel and Duke the team pushes forward to intercept the blue team's attacking force, but the purple team in quickly pushed back. Shitbrick is pinned behind a tree and heavy brush, Duke, Van Halen and Skel make thier escape. Shitbrick tries an ambush, but he runs out of ammo and surrenders. As Snake, Hotshot, and Joe wander about the forest, Snake receives a frantic radio hail from Duke, explaining that the purple base is under attack. The patrol group rushes back, but in their hurried state, they become disoriented and lost. Snake instructs Duke to scream into the night air, and by following the yells, the patrol is able to find their way back to base Shitbrick begins being escorted by Ernest and Peanut a prisoner, however Snake, Hotshot, and G.I. Joe return just as Shitbrick and his captors reach the bottom of the hill. By order of his guards Shitbrick calls to his team mates. Peanut then opens fire, with purple team shooting back, and Shitbrick caught in the crossfire. Shitbrick dives into the bushes, and Peanut retreats. As Snake approaches the purple base hill, Ernest springs from the bushes, putting Snake in a headlock. Shitbrick rushes to help, but is struck down by Ernest's edged melee weapon. Having yet to be truly injured, Snake pulls his Socom and fires several shots backwards into Ernest's midsection. Shitbrick rushes to join Hotshot, Snake, and G.I. Joe, who are attempting to re-take the base. Ernest, still alive, stands and proclaims his life, catching the attention of the surrounding purple forces. He is gunned back to the ground. At this time Skel and Van Halen make a magical re-apperance behind Shitbrick. While Snake, Hotshot, and G.I. Joe fight from the right path to Dig-In, Shitbrick, Van Halen, and Skel move up the left path trying to flank the blue team. Encountering little resistance, Shtibrick's team makes it to the top of the hill. Seeing no enemies, they hear voices down the opposite path. Recognizing Hoshot's voice, Shitbrick, Van Halen and Skel move to intercept, but soon finding Hotshot is a prisoner of blue team. All four men are taken hostage. Flashlights strobe through the trees as Snake listens to the conversation at the top of the hill; many of purple team has been captured. Out of ammunition, Snake draws a knife and awaits in the bushes. As a blue teammember passes by, Snake hurls the knife from the bushes. The knife misses, and Snake is shot. Miraculously, Snake is not taken hostage, and for reasons unknown he is ignored by the blue team. He drags himself over a log, back into the bushes, completely unarmed. As the blue team begins to escort their hostages away, Scheffield, holding a knife to Van Halen, quickly searches the bushes for Snake. Standing atop the very log Snake is laying beside, Scheffield calls for a flashlight, but is ignored. Scheffield heads back to blue base, along with the rest of blue team. Crawling out of the bushes, Snake finds Joe and Duke are the only others that have survived the onslaught. The three companions return to base to count what equipment is left: the P90 with three magazines, the M4 with one magazine, The BAR 10, the Socom with two magazines, the Gorilla Gun with a single grenade shell, and the Caspian with one magazine, all without gas. Their gas power supply is no where to be seen. Duke risks his life on a mission to retreive gas supply from across the forest alone. A long time has passes. Snake and Joe lay motionless in the bushes, awaiting Duke's return. Several times the sound of something passing through the base in the darkness is heard by them. Duke eventually returns, unable to locate the gas power. The three teammates consider surrender. Together, they agree the only hope they have left for victory is to search for the blue base early in the morning, and hope no one has awakened. The three go to sleep. At 0400, Duke awakens Snake and Joe, and they gather what little supplies they have, moving ammunition and food away from the hill, forming an auxilliary base. They begin to search the forest for the blue base. Van Halen contacts Snake via text message, opening a secret communication between hostage and rescuer. Through pure luck, Duke, Snake, and Joe locate the blue base in the tree thicket. Realizing the BAR 10 will be useless in the thick bushes of the blue base, Snake discards it on the path. Closing in a semi circular formation, the three attack the just awakening blue base. The gunfight lasts for an extended time, with Shitbrick attempting to escape to his rescuers but failing quickly and being re-captured by Soap. Blue's superior forces slowly drain the small purple force of ammunition and health. In the exchange of gunfire, Peanut is shot and killed. Snake calls for retreat, but just as they begin to pull back, Fox crosses Snake's line of sight, firing away. Snake holds his ground, shots ricocheting everywhere. With a suprise opportunity, Fox begins to change cover, and Snake takes his final shots with the Caspian, the last of his ammunition. Fox falls to the ground, wounded. Throwing caution and reason out the window, Snake runs straight for Fox, grabbing for his SCAR-L. Fox draws and fires his M9, but it is missing it's magazine. Snake, Joe, and Duke retreat back to the auxilliary base. Snake receives a call from Shitbrick's private line. The "Shitbrick" on the other end informs that he has escaped, and asks where to meet up with the three remaining purple combatants. Snake realizes the imposter is Crockett, and tells him that they are hiding out at the Tree Gnome Village. The blue team begins to debate on whether to believe Snake or not. They agree to move to the Tree Gnome Village. Snake, Duke, and Joe, having reloaded, attack the blue base once more. Soap and Ernest are the only resistance they are met with, with Soap holding the only gun. Taking Soap hostage, Snake begins to breach the hostage tent when Soap slashes him and Joe with a knife, only to be brought down with a blast of the Gorilla Gun just in time by Duke. By the time Ernest is secured and the hostages are released, Soap has vanished into the woods. The fully restored purple team takes as many weapons and supplies as possible, and begin to make their way back to the purple hill base. Ernest asks for defection to the purple team, and is accepted. Just as the purple team begins to plan their hunt for the blue team, Snake receives a message, asking for blue's surrender. Purple accepts, and the conflict is ended at 0801 hours. Timeline *1300 - The drugs take effect and all the teammates begin battle. *1310 - Snake and Shitbrick go on a lengthy patrol, and hear signs of blue team, but find nothing. *1500 - Van Halen finds tripwires with a patrol, and marks the location on GPS. *1600 - Scheffield attacks the purple base, stealing and hiding several weapons and the detonator. He is taken hostage. *1800 - Scheffield is released on the terms of returning the stolen weapons and detonator, which he does. *2000 - Scheffield leads the blue team to the purple location, and Hotshot, Van Halen, Skel, and Shitbrick are taken hostage. *0000 - Snake, Duke, and Joe fall asleep. *0400 - Snake, Duke, and Joe awaken and begin to hunt for the blue team. *0600 - The three man purple squad locate the blue base, and stage an attack. Snake retreives Fox's SCAR-L, and the three retreat. *0630 - Crockett attempts to trick the three man purple squad into revealing their location. Snake redirects them across the forest in the wrong direction. *0730 - Snake, Joe, and Duke attack the blue base again. Ernest is captured, Soap retreats, and the hostages are rescued. The purple team raids all of blue's supplies. *0800 - Blue surrenders as purple returns to the hill base, and the conflict ends. Total time: 19hrs Trivia * Black Forest III is currently the longest operation ever held by the operatives. *This was Hotshot and Van Halen's first mission. Quotes *"I'm alive!" - Ernest, shortly before being gunned down by a group of enemies. *"Ow! Is that a fucking stick!?" - Shitbrick, getting hit by Ernest's lightsaber. *''"I got away. Where should I meet you?" "Point Alpha." - ''Crockett pretending to be Shitbrick, and Snake leading him on a wild goose chase. *''"Snake doesn't think that far ahead." - ''Blue team, before being led to the other side of the forest. Legacy Because of the difficult nature of the obective, a more interesting terror-based objective was put in place for Operation: Black Forest IV. Category:Events